Quédate
by Mabss
Summary: Oneshot. "Nunca había sido buena para entender el cambio de actitud o de comportamiento de una persona. Mucho menos para los sentimientos. Pero siempre hay una primera vez para entenderlo por ti misma, y de verdad, quedas escarmentada de por vida."


Aclaración:_** Narracción en primera persona**_

_Sucesos pasados_

Narración en tercera persona

Recomendación musical: Rihanna feat. Mikky Ekko - Stay

* * *

_**Siempre me pregunté cómo sería quedarte sola, tener un nudo en el pecho, escuchar el susurro del viento mientras tus sueños y planes a futuro desaparecían sin poder siquiera hacer el amague de evitarlo. También me preguntaba cómo se sentiría ver el cielo nocturno acompañado de nubes, advirtiendo que una gran tormenta se acercaba.**_

_**Nunca había sido buena para entender el cambio de actitud o de comportamiento de una persona. Mucho menos para los sentimientos. Pero siempre hay una primera vez para entenderlo por ti misma, y de verdad, quedas escarmentada de por vida.**_

* * *

_Debió presentirlo o tan siquiera notar lo distante que estaba desde hacía unos meses._

_Una lágrima se deslizó de manera involuntaria por sus orbes cafés._

_-Lo siento Kagome, pero creo que lo mejor es dejar esto.-_

_Su corazón se partió en mil pedazos mientras sus palabras la atravesaban como mil cuchillas en su cuerpo. Otra lágrima involuntaria salió de sus ojos. Su respiración se aceleraba conforme las palabras cobraban sentido en su mente._

_-Por favor, no hagas esto Inuyasha.- Su mirada suplicante y su voz quebradiza complicaban cada vez más la decisión del peliplata._

_En su cabeza no había explicación lógica del porqué de su decisión. Todo estaba perfecto, o eso creía ella._

* * *

-Soy una idiota.- Habló para sí misma mientras recostaba su espalda en la fría pared.

¿Cómo podían pasarle tantas cosas malas a una persona en menos de dos semanas? No había explicación congruente y aunque su amiga Sango le dijera que todo debía ser por una buena razón, lo cierto era que cada vez perdía las fuerzas de continuar.

Su carrera había terminado por falta de disponibilidad monetaria, y aunque rogó por otra oportunidad, simplemente la rechazaron.

Más lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos hinchados mientras todos sus sueños sin cumplir desfilaban en su memoria. Y la imagen del peliplateado apareció nuevamente.

* * *

_-No es que te haya dejado de amar, pero es por el bien de los dos Kagome. Estamos en universidades diferentes y dentro de poco ya no nos podremos ver más seguido por las rotaciones.-_

_Habia sido una tonta por haberle ocultado que ya no seguía en la carrera que amaba, que ya su sueño se había truncado gracias a las deudas de Kikyo. Pero simplemente calló mientras sentía como su mundo se despedazaba lentamente, torturándola sin poder siquiera pedir clemencia a Kami._

* * *

La oscuridad de la noche combinaba a la perfección con su estado de luto. Miró a su alrededor y su cuerpo se tensó. Miles de memorias regresaron cual ráfaga de vendaval. No pudo evitar el desfile de lágrimas que se desataba, se abrazó a si misma buscando el confort. Sólo encontró frio y soledad.

¿Cómo podía justificar a Inuyasha? ¿Qué excusa tonta utilizaría para ir nuevamente tras él?

Quizás por fortuna o por resignación, ninguna.

No había nada que pudiese decir a su favor, él había tomado su decisión y ella no iba a obligar a alguien a que la amara o que se quedase a su lado (aunque lo intentase desde un principio). Aun cuanto esto le estuviese hiriendo.

¿Era ilusa al creer que él regresaría pidiendo su perdón? Tal vez sí, tal vez no. Eran los sentimientos normales luego de una ruptura.

Sin percatarse de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, gotas de lluvia se colaban por la ventana, humedeciendo algunas hebras azabaches.

* * *

_-Por favor Inuyasha, te suplico que no te vayas.- No le importó humillarse, ya no actuaba de manera racional y simplemente lo besó._

_Sus labios, que en el pasado habían encajado a la perfección, no respondían a la caricia de la morena. Ella, atónita, se separó y miles de lágrimas salían a borbotones._

_-Lo siento Kagome, de verdad lo siento. Pero no puedo estar con una persona que no tiene metas por cumplir o tan siquiera un bosquejo de su vida a futuro.-_

_Creyó que iba a desmayarse, realmente que sí. Pero no sucedió. Solo se quedó en su lugar sin realizar algún tipo de movimiento._

_Él, sin preocuparse por el efecto que estaban teniendo sus palabras, prosiguió. –Has cambiado mucho. Ya no eres la chica de la que me enamoré hace dos años. Ya no tienes ambiciones, solo me complaces o haces todo lo que te pido.-_

_-Creí que eso estaba bien. Siempre te quejabas cuando te llevaba la contraria. No te entiendo maldita sea. ¿Qué quieres de mi?- no le importó gritarle o golpearle en el pecho, solo quería que aquel sentimiento de desgarro se fuera._

_-Ves, a eso me refiero. Kagome por favor no compliques esto. –Exasperado, tomó su maleta y la abrazó._

_Se sintió morir y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, cada fibra de su piel se erizó al aspirar su aroma tan masculino y más lágrimas cayeron de su rostro. ¿Por qué simplemente no podían ser como las demás parejas que luchaban hasta el final? ¿Por qué no podía retroceder el tiempo y arreglar cada tontería que había hecho? ¿Por qué…? _

_El peliplata la fue liberando de su abrazo, la azabache lo miraba con ojos implorantes. Él besó su frente y simplemente se marchó. Ella cayó de rodillas cuando no sintió la presencia de su amado._

* * *

_**Creí que el sentimiento se desvanecería con el tiempo, mas solo es una hermosa ilusión. Estar aquí significa recordar mi primer beso, la primera caricia, la primera vez que nos amamos, la última vez que le vi.**_

_**Dicen que después de una gran tormenta saldrá el sol. Yo solo quiero tener amnesia y olvidar cada beso que dejó plasmado en todo mi cuerpo, cada caricia que me atormenta en las noches de soledad, cada palabra de amor o cada canción que me dedicó.**_

_**No sé cuanto tardaré en olvidarle o en sobrellevar su ausencia, pero espero que el iniciar mis estudios universitarios en Bellas Artes sea una gran oportunidad para reconstruir los pedazos que quedan de la antigua yo.**_

_**¿Y si él regresa por mí? Eso solo Kami lo sabrá**_

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Muchas gracias por leer. Besos


End file.
